Consumables
There are a number of items that can be found in the game and many can be used by Poor Boy straight out of his inventory. Others require that you interact with another character while some junk just needs to be sold to Mr. Cheapot. Edible *'Sweet Potatoes' Sweet Potatoes are a common find in the game, appearing in three forms: Cold, Hot, and Best. Cold Sweet Potatoes, which restore two hearts, can be found in the trash cans in Long Life Town and Undasura Park. Three are guaranteed to appear at least once in the game in the trash cans near Poor Boy's home and one in the back of hen house near Julie's bar and grill. A Hot Sweet Potato can be found behind the Worldly Desire Temple on the left side (not in the trash can). *'Cold Sweet Potato' +2 Hearts Find in Trashcan or buy from Goro for 100z. Sell: 20z *'Hot Sweet Potato' +12 Hearts Buy from Goro for 200z. Must first buy Cold Sweet Potato. Sell: 120z. *'Best Sweet Potato' +24/50 Hearts Buy from Goro for 600z. Must first buy Hot Sweet Potato. Sell: 600z. *'Black Cookie' +8 Hearts Purchased from Mrs. Plum's Snack Shop. *'Heart Chocolate' +16 Hearts Purchased from Mrs. Plum's Snack Shop. *'Mochi-kebab' +32 Hearts Purchased from Mrs. Plum's Snack Shop. *'Popsicle' +20 Hearts Purchased from Mrs. Plum's Snack Shop. Also known as "Sleepapple." *'Micro Gum' +60 Hearts Purchased from Mrs. Plum's Snack Shop. Eating the Micro Gum at the broken fence between the Snack Shop and Police Station at 5pm will shrink Poor Boy and he'll run into the crack. There is a glitch that allows you to do this after obtaining the Alien Dictionary which causes Poor Boy to become trapped there. You will have to reset the game as there is no way out. *'Funny Cola' -6 Hearts Purchased from a vending machine between Mrs. Plum's Snack Shop and Turtle Bath. *'Best Radish' +50 Hearts Found in Scarecrow Field. Sell: 600z. *'Good Radish' + Hearts Buy Seeds from Mr. Cheapot and plant at Scarecrow Field. *'Good Cabbage' +8 Hearts Buy Seeds from Mr. Cheapot and plant at Scarecrow Field. Sell: 120z. *'Good Eggplant' +16 Hearts Buy Seeds from Mr. Cheapot and plant them in the fields in Scarecrow Field. Sell: 120z. *'Space Banana' + Hearts Found behind the Monkey Rock in Scarecrow Field. Sell 7800z. *'Frog' -1 Heart Leo can identify a "Wake Up Frog" which can be used to make Heart Potion.* *'Dead Cicada' -1 Heart Batayan can identify a "Sleepicada" which can be used to make Heart Potion. *'Heart Potion' +14 Hearts Mix "Sleepicada", "Wake Up Frog" and "Popsicle" in Yabu Hospital. Give to Dr. Dandy. Sell: 148z. *'Heart Breaker' -4 Hearts Mix random ingredients in Yabu Hospital. Causes heartache. *'Wilting Flower' -4 Hearts A flower commonly found in Undasura Park.** *'La-Lavender' +1 Heart A flower commonly found in Scarecrow Field. Sell: 48z.** *'Fresh Mint' +1 Heart A flower commonly found in Scarecrow Field. Sell: 48z.** *'Cluster Mamaryllis' -12 Hearts A flower given by or found near Mika at Worldly Desire Temple cemetery. Sell 120z. *'Good Veggie-Seeds' +1 Heart Buy from Cheapot and plant in Scarecrow Field.**** *'Star Seed' +1 Heart Found in the fields at Scarecrow Field.*** Note: * Leo actually refers to the Sleep Frog as a "Wake Up Frog" and describes it as having blue dots. Note: ** Can be given to Leo. Note: *** Plant at night in the wider part of the "Free Vegetable" farm. Planting in the smaller portion does nothing. Note: **** Plant in smaller part of "Free Vegetable" farm for random vegetables which can be placed at the Vegetable Vendor (leave SCF and return to pick up upward of 120z). Planting in the wider portion does nothing. Comics Comics can be read by sitting on a bench. Time will pass faster by doing so. Caution should be used as there is a slight chance a comic will be considered boring and cause four points of heartache. A comic will remain in the inventory until it causes heartache at which point Poor Boy will tear it and throw it away. One should be able to get about four uses from a single comic. *Weekly Comic - passes 3 hours of time *Monthly Comic - passes 6 hours of time *Go Go Comic - passes 9 hours of time Story Items *Letter Set *Incense Sticks *Love Ink *Love Fountain Pen *Love Paper *Old Film *1-Day Manager Pass Train Tickets Each train ticket will remain in your inventory until you've used it to return to Long Life Town and cannot be "Tossed." They can however be sold to mr.cheapot Category:Items